Don't Play With Fire
by Fluehatraya
Summary: In which Edward Elric learns that arson is a felony.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. This can take place any time that Ed is a state alchemist and doesn't matter which version, really.**

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated Reborn Dog today, and I am sorry. I was feeling kind of nauseous today, and still don't feel that well. This idea just struck me though and I had to get it out.**

It was a wonderful morning in Risembool that Edward awoke to. The sun was shining, the sky was a hard azure hue, and it was pleasantly warm. Quite unusual this far into autumn, but Ed wasn't going to complain about it. It quickly turned sour when he realized the date. October the third.

Regardless, he forced himself out of bed. He was in the Rockbell residence, having gone there for automail maintenance. Having the damage repaired and mechanisms tuned up finished by yesterday, he had a chance to relax without worry.

Exiting the guest room and descending the stairs, Ed found the house too quiet, and no homemade food was cooking for his breakfast like usual. He did not realize that the Rockbells had left the house to give him some space, and Al had accompanied them to buy groceries.

After looking for them briefly, he settled down to the task of working on preparing something to eat. However, his work was halted right after it began by a knock on the door.

"What?" He asked when he saw the two uniformed police officers at his door, a bit of a snap to his voice. Dealing with authority figures had never been his cup of tea, and he was trying to enjoy his vacation without the melancholy that the third of October hounding him. One of the police officers held a notepad and pen, while the other's hand rested in a seemingly casual manner on the handcuffs at his belt.

"Edward Elric, temporary resident of the Rockbell house?" The one without the notepad inquired.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We're going to have to take you down to the station for questioning. Please do not resist." The tone of the officer was stern, suggesting that this was no joke.

. . .

"WHAT?" Edward exclaimed.

"You are wanted for questioning concerning the events of 3. October. 10. Our intelligence department has recently caught word that you have a connection to the case of arson that happened at the Elric house."

Ed, still in shock, did not notice the policeman's next move until the handcuffs were already clasped around his wrists. He immediately started flailing, and the other officer was penning down all that was occurring at the present time.

"Please do not resist, young sir. Arson is a felony in this country and any words you speak and/or actions you make can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Now Ed had half a mind to clap his hands together and get himself out of this bind with alchemy, but stopped himself. He really didn't want to make the whole thing worse, and who knew what repercussions it could have? What if he lost his license as a State Alchemist, or became wanted in his hometown? With a sigh the Fullmetal Alchemist stopped struggling and let himself be led away to the station.

A few hours later . . .

"Colonel, a phone call for you." Mustang's secretary announced to their superior officer.

"Transfer them to my line." Roy ordered, glad to have an excuse to stop working on his papers.

"Yes sir."

A moment later Mustang was whooping with laughter, clutching his stomach as his chest heaved and tears streamed out of his eyes.

"Maybe this will teach you to think before you act, Fullmetal!" He said into the telephone, and then hung up.

Back in the jail in Risembool, Edward was shouting into the telephone although the person at the other end had hung up, shouting things about being a child and not his fault and all that. If he ever found who squealed on him, he'd wring their neck like a chicken and tear them a new one!

It was a curious sight to see a giant suit of antiquated armor carrying grocery bags pause in the middle of the street with tremors running through it. Alphonse wondered what could have caused such a reaction that his "body" would react; nothing seemed out of the ordinary that day, other than talking to a couple of police officers that were curious about his old home.


End file.
